Bunji part 1 written with Nofretete
by Lilith0376
Summary: The Bennetts' add a new member to their family. . . a little boy in need.


Bunji  
It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon Helen and Jack were having some tea with their children when the phone rang. Hello? Helen is that you? It's Amadeus, how are you? We are fine Prof Thanks for asking. She responded. What is it? She asked. I have something to ask of you and Jack. He said. What? A friend of mine just when missing, I have a rescue team searching for him right now but his son doesn't have any family he can stay with, I was wondering if you and Jack could take the boy until we find his father. Sharp finished.  
  
I'm sure Jack will have no objection to the child staying here; how old is he? What is his name? She asked. He is 6 years old and his name is Bunjiro Hiroshi Sakura; his father is Hideo Sakura a martial arts master and teacher, he was supposed to go to the dragon island of south east Japan when his ship encountered a typhoon not too far from it. Sharp finished. Let me talk to Jack and see what he says, just give me a moment don't hang up please. Helen took the phone to her husband and told him what Sharp wanted of them.  
  
Prof. Sharp? This is Jack, Helen told me what you want of us and we agree we will take the boy. Where is he now? Jack asked. He is here with me at the university's lab can you come and take him now? Sure professor we will be there in 15 minutes. Thank you Jack, I'm sorry I am asking you to do this because you have 3 young children yourselves it will be good for Bunjiro to have other children to play with. Sharp told him. I agree the boy needs to be with children his own age and I'm sure our kids will be happy to have another playmate. Jack answered.  
  
Come on children we are going to the university to meet with prof. Sharp. Helen told her kids. We are? Why? Eric wanted to know. Prof. Sharp wants us to take a child and bring him home with us, isn't that wonderful? Helen asked her kids. Is it a girl? Meg asked. She wanted a sister or another little girl to play with. No Meg it is a little boy her father said. Another boy? Why can't it be a girl! She said a little sad. I'm sure he is going to be a very nice boy her mother said. Fifteen minutes latter the Bennetts arrived at the university alongside their own children.  
  
Jack, Helen I'm so happy to see you! Sharp said when he saw them and gave them a hug each. We are happy to see you too professor were is the child? Helen asked. Come with me. He said. The professor took them through some rooms until they reach his lab in the university, in the far corner a small child sat at a table with a coloring book and some crayons he seem very immerse in his coloring. Bunjiro? The professor asked. The child turned around and smiled at the adults; he is so cute! Helen said when she saw him and took him in her arms. Bunjiro immediately hugged her and felt asleep in her arms.  
  
Poor thing he felt asleep in my arms. Helen said as she rocked the little boy. Where is his luggage? Jack asked. Here Jack this is all the kid came with Sharp said handing him a small suitcase. Looks like we will have to buy him some more clothes. Is there anything else we need to know, prof? Helen asked. Yes, I have all his necessary papers with me his vaccinations and school papers are all included. He said. Ok then we are off now we will take good care of the little guy Jack said. I will call you as soon as I hear something from the rescue team. The professor told them. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
The Bennetts all sat in their van and Jack drove them home. Dad, I'm hungry! Eric said and pushed his sister. Hey you two stop that right now! Helen turned around to face her twins. I'll make dinner as soon as we are home, Eric. Jack said and focused back on the street. The kids were sitting behind their parents and Helen still had little Bunji on her lap. He had his arms around her chest and Helen had her arms around his small body. Her head rested on his long black hair. He's such a cute boy! She thought and kissed his head a couple of times. All of a sudden she heard some strange noises and looked at her daughter behind her. Her eyes were angry and she had her arms crossed in front of her chest. Mommy do you love this boy more than me? Normally I was the one who could sit on your lap! She said in her stubborn voice. Helen laughed softly at her little daughter. Oh Meggie, you know that I love you and your brothers very much, but Bunji is a little boy, who just lost his Daddy and he's really sad about that. So I'm just trying to help him and make him feel better. Meg nodded and looked once more at the new boy in their family, but this time her eyes hadn't have this angry glare, they were soft and concerned. I understand Mommy and I hope he'll feel better.  
  
As they arrived home Jack brought Bunji's suitcase up in the guestroom and Helen walked in behind him. She still had Bunji in her arms. I am in the kitchen, honey. The kids are hungry and I'll start making dinner, ok. Jack said to his wife as he stood next to her. Alright, dear. I'll prepare his room and stay with him for a while, so please call me when dinner is ready.  
  
Jack gave her a short kiss on the lips before leaving the room. Helen carefully lied Bunji down on the bed and sat down next to him. He began to stir a little and his black eyes opened. His eyes got a little frightened as he looked around the room where he was. Helen touched his cheek and his eyes immediately came to her. She smiled at him lovingly and his eyes softened as he saw her. Everything is all right, Bunji. You are at my house and you stay here with my family. My name is Helen and down in the kitchen are my husband Jack and my sons JD and Eric and my daughter Meg. You don't have to be afraid. Helen spoke softly and ran her hand through his black hair. His big black eyes were fixed on Helen, but they were shining. He never had a mother. His Dad had told him she was in heaven and he knew that she had died shortly after his birth. And Helen was someone who he wanted as a mother. She had this nice and friendly mother thing. It made him trust her and made him want to be held by her. Are you hungry, Bunji? Helen asked him. He nodded his head wildly. Poor boy, I think he's still confused. So come down with me to the kitchen, there we can have dinner and you'll be able to meet my family. She took his small hand into hers and led him out of the room. As they walked down the stairs they could hear JD, Eric, Meg and Jack laugh and Bunji squeezed Helen's hand tighter and used his other hand to grab on her hand too. This was all so new for him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
When they came down stairs for dinner the little boy saw the other children and a tall man putting some plates on the table. Hi there little buddy! The man said with a friendly smile. Hi! Bunji answered back still holding on to Helen. You want to sit by me? The blond boy asked. No, sit by me! The dark skin boy said. How about he sits in between the two of you! The lady named Helen said. That sounds great! Both boys agreed; the blond girl just giggled at them and smiled at him. Let me help you to the chair Helen said taking Bunji in her arms and sat him in a chair between her two boys.  
  
I'm JD the dark skin boy said. I'm Eric and she is my twin sister Meg the blond boy said pointing first to him and then to the girl. Hi! Said Meg and smiled at him again. Bunji felt more comfortable now that he had some friends and he knew their names and smiled back at them. I'm Jack! Said the man. Do you like cheeseburgers, Bunji? He asked. Bunji just nodded and smile at him too. He was beginning to like these people a lot they were very nice to him and he liked cheeseburgers too very much. What would you like in your cheeseburger? The man named Jack asked. Everything! Bunji said happily.  
  
After their cheeseburger dinner the children when to the living room to watch some T.V. before going to bed; I like your house Bunji said shyly to his new friends. Do you have any toys? JD asked. Yes I do! Do you want to see them? Bunji asked. Yes we do! Both boys said at the same time. You don't happen to have any dolls by any chance? Meg asked. No, I don't but you can play with my toys too. He offered. Thank you! Meg said happily. The children ran to Bunji's room to play with his toys but before that they when to each of their rooms and took some of their toys for Bunji to play with as well.  
  
Aren't they cute? Helen asked Jack. Yes they are very! He answered. I feel sorry for the little boy his father is missing and there is no one else to care for him. She said with tears in her eyes. Jack what is going to happen to Bunji is his father is never found? He will probably be place in a foster home like JD was when we first met him. He answered. Jack? Yes dear? If the rescue team doesn't find his father do you think we could adopt him? That sounds like a logical thing to do, but we must talk to prof. Sharp before we do anything like that; who knows his father could latter turn up somewhere in the world and ask us to give him back his son.  
  
I know Jack but I don't think I could ever let any child who has lived in our house go to a foster home it seems cruel to me. She said. I know what you mean Helen but if his father is found he will go back to live with him and that is what we are hoping for, right? Right Jack she said. In the meantime you can be his mom and I can be his dad if wants us to be his mom and dad that is. Jack offered. That sounds wonderful honey! I'm sure the kids will be happy to be his big brothers and sister too! They were happy to have him here and I'm sure they will be happy to know they have a little brother at least for the time being. She said cheerily.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Prof. sharp was sitting in his labor. He had been working on his new trionic project for 10 hours now. So it was time for a break. He sat down in his chair and drank some coffee and ate some cake. Jack had called him some hours ago and had told him that they would be happy to adopt Bunji if his father wouldn't be found soon. And Prof Sharp was worried and he was hoping that they would find him soon, but deep inside he knew that he was gone. Hideo had always been a very strange and mysterious man, but Bunji was all he had and Sharp knew that he loved Bunji more than everything else in this universe. After his wife had died shortly after giving birth to Bunji he had had a very depressive time. He took Bunji with him and went to the mountains to train. Bunji was an excellent fighter just like his father. He had been one of the best and Bunji would be like him some day. But at the moment Bunji needed a family and the feeling of love. The Bennetts could give him that feeling. Jack had had many missions the last weeks and Helen and the children had been really sad about that. But Helen had been in a bad shape. She couldn't tell their children the truth and it was hard for her to imagine lies when they asked her where their Daddy was. Then she thought she was pregnant some months ago, even if the doctors told her that after her terrible miscarriage some years ago it was impossible. After 3 months of pregnancy they found out that the baby was ill and it wouldn't be able to live longer than a few days, because it's wounds in the brain and body were badly injured. There was no chance to heal it. So Helen had to have an abortion. It had been a really tough time for them. So Helen was now focusing all her love and wishes on Bunji. And Bunji liked it. He never had a real mommy and now he had one. Sharp had been talking to the rescue time who was out to search for Hideo and they told them that they were afraid that they have to quit their searched soon, because he was nowhere to be found. After that sad news he had called the adoption central and asked them if it was all right if the Bennetts kept him for a while. The central knew the Bennetts because of JD and they said yes and Sharp also told them that they could like to adopt him if his father was gone.  
  
Bunji you have to get up, honey! Bunji slowly opened his eyes as he heard this voice. He saw Helen's face and her usual smile. Good morning! He said sleepily. Helen bent down and kissed his cheek. You have to get ready now, remember we wanted to go to the shopping centre and get some new clothes for you, darling. She said as she placed some fresh clothes next to him. But it's so early! He said slowly and rubbed his eyes. We have to take Eric and Meg to the kindergarten and JD to school and after that we go shopping together, just the two of us! He jumped up and looked at Helen happily. Thank you so much! That's great! She went up to him and hugged him. You're welcome my baby! Mommy, I want to go with you and Bunji! Meg said as Bunji came down in the kitchen. No, honey you have to go to the kindergarten, but I promise that we go shopping at the weekend. Helen told her as she prepared some coco for Bunji. Will daddy be home this afternoon when we have our sports party at the kindergarten? You always promised us that he comes back every day, but now he had been gone for over 2 weeks. Helen came up to Eric after giving the cup of coco to Bunji. She touched her son's head. I'm sorry Eric and your father really tries to make it there and I'm sure he'll be there. Meg turned to her mother as well. But every time we had a party at school he wasn't there! That's really stupid Mom and every one of our friends got his Mommy and Daddy with them. Don't worry Meggie; he'll be there!  
  
This evening: Wasn't it a nice day, my dears! Helen tried to cheer them up as they entered the house. Yeah it was, but if daddy had been there it would have been much more fun. Suddenly Meg broke down in tears. Honey what's wrong? Helen asked her concerned as she hugged her little girl. Why wasn't daddy there, mom? You lied to us! You told us he would be there, but he wasn't! You are a liar! She screamed at her and JD and Eric just hang their heads low as their sister stormed to her room and slammed the door. Silently the boys went to bed too. Just Bunji stood next to Helen. Come on, my dear I'll bring you to bed! Helen whispered trying to hold back her tears. Some minutes later she sat next to Bunji on his bed. She gave him a kiss goodnight and as she wanted to sit up he grabbed her hand. She looked into his big black eyes, which were shining in the moonlight! Don't be sad, I'm sure he'll come back to us. At this moment Helen wasn't able to hold back her tears. She hugged him tightly as she let her tears fall down her face. Can I call you Mommy? He asked her shyly and Helen looked at him again. Of course you can, Bunji! She said happily and hugged him again. I love you Mommy!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The next day Helen awoke to find out she had slept in Bunji's bedroom next to him, he was still fast asleep with his thumb in his mouth. He looks so angelic Helen though now she had the little baby she wanted and had lost during her last pregnancy; I am so happy to have you with me my little angel she said softly to him. Bunji must had heard her because he moved a little and smiled and what a beautiful smile it was just like an angel now he only needed the white robe and a pair of wings and he was ready. Helen left the child's room and when to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the children when they awoke. Half and hour latter all four of them came downstairs to have breakfast with their mother and hope their father was home by then but no such luck their father wasn't home yet.  
  
Where is daddy? Meg asked looking everywhere for him. He isn't home yet Helen answered her. When he comes we are going to have a man-to-men talk with him! JD said putting his hands on his hips looking a little upset. Helen had to laugh at that her sons certainly knew how to make her laugh even when she was very sad. Guess what? Bunji told the children. What? They asked in unison. Your mommy is now my mommy too! He said happily. You mean you are our brother now? Eric asked happily. Yes! Well I don't know yet but I'm sure I can be your brother if you want he said that last part in a whisper. We have a brother! We have a brother! The children began to chant happily dancing around their knew little brother. I am a big sister now! Meg said happily as she gave Bunji a hug and kiss. Eww! Sister kisses! Eric said pulled her away from HIS little brother.  
  
Mommy!!!! Eric pulled me away from MY little brother she screamed. He is OUR little brother JD told her while he and Eric hugged Bunji all to themselves. Calm down everyone I know you love Bunji but he isn't a toy he is little brother to all three of you no need to fight over him. She told them with a smile. At that moment a car pulled into the driveway . . .it was Jack and his children knew and now he was in big trouble with them. Good morning! He said as he came in and gave his wife a kiss on the lips to which his sons recoil and Meg said it was very romantic. Where have you being mister? JD asked his father with a little tone in his usual calm voice. You are in BIG trouble dad! Eric said coming next to JD. Jack could see his sons were mad at him but that didn't stop him from laughing a little; you two look so cute when you're mad. He said with a smile. We are not cute! We are mad at you! You didn't tell us where you were going so now we are going to have a man-to-men talk with you and latter you are going to be punished! Eric said as matter of fact.  
  
Trouble? Me? I am not in trouble I just came from work. He told them but his children didn't believe him; you are laying dad! And for that you will not get to eat any dessert at lunch and dinner for 1 week! JD told him. Jack knew that his sons were punishing him the same way he did them when they got in trouble or did something bad, so Jack naturally played along with them. Not that! He said in mock shock. I want to eat dessert! It is not fair I want to eat dessert! Helen, Bunji, and Meg just giggle at the spectacle before them; today isn't going to be a bad after all Helen thought and kept on laughing with her two younger children at the way her two older sons were treating their father.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Dad, there is a baseball game at the stadium this afternoon. Are you taking us there? Eric asked his father during their lunch. If you want to see it, we can go there, boys. So we also have the chance to spend a day together and I hope you'll forgive me. Jack made a played sad face as he looked at JD and Eric from the corner of his eyes. Both boys noticed that and crossed their arms in front of their chests. First we have to see how you act in public Dad, then we can discuss about the following consequences. JD said strictly as Eric nodded his head. Al right, sons, that's really nice of you two! Jack said laughing. Bunji was watching the whole scene quietly. He saw his new Mommy laughing happily and he was really happy that she was happy again. He was glad that Jack was back home, but he wished that his Dad would finally come back home. Maybe he could marry his new Mommy and they could move to Japan again. That would be really nice he would finally have a complete family and not just always one parent. He had prayed every night that he could have a mother, but he just had a Dad. And now his Dad was gone and his wish finally came true and he was blessed with a real mommy. But he wanted both. So Bunji do you want to come with us and watch a baseball game? Jack said and Bunji snapped out of his daydream. I've never seen baseball before. Bunji answered shyly and looked at his new brothers. Aww, Bunji it's really pretty easy and you'll love it! Eric said excited and moved his arms around. Meg leaned forward and whispered into Bunji's ear. He's crazy about baseball so don't care about what he says. He's crazy! Bunji giggled with Meg as Eric shot his sister an angry look. But honey, you don't have to go, if you don't want to! Helen said as she touched her little boy's shoulder. Bunji turned around and smiled at her. But I really want to watch this game, Mommy! Bunji said slowly. Helen smiled and nodded her head. Are you coming with us Mommy? JD asked her from the other side of the table. No, darling, I'll stay here and make some housework. Bunji got a sad face. Why don't you join us, Mommy? He asked in a teary voice. Helen touched his cheek. Baby, I really have some housework to do and when I'm alone it will be easier.  
  
Dad, hurry up or we'll be late! Eric shouted through the house. He and his brothers and sister were standing outside the house next to the van. Don't be so stupid, Eric! We still have so much time! Meg said annoyed of her brother's behavior. Now we haven't and don't say that I'm stupid, because you are stupid and not I! He screamed at her and immediately they started arguing just like they always did many times a day. Hey, hey, guys! What's the problem here? Jack was standing next to them and had four new baseball caps in his hand. Here, I bought them for you during my trip from work. A red one for Eric a green one for Bunji a blue one for JD and a yellow one for Meggie. He handed them his presents and the children put them on their heads. Thanks dad, they are really cool! Eric said happily and looked at himself at the car-windows. Come on now, kids get into the car. Jack said a she opened the doors of the van. Helen was standing in the doorway of the house and looked at her family, a smile on her lips. She was so happy that Jack was back. She felt tired, tired from lying to her children and tired of being called a liar by her children. But how long would he stay this time? Two weeks? A month? 3 months? She pushed this thought of him leaving away. She walked up next to the car and Jack opened his window. Helen bent down and kissed him on the lips. Dad, let's go! Eric said annoyed by his parents being romantic again. I wish you fun and have a nice day, my dears! Helen said to her children in the car. For you too, Mommy! Meg said happily and suddenly Bunji turned to her his happy face changed into a sad face. But Mommy, promise me that you won't cry today!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Jack and the kids got to the baseball park in plenty of time before the game Bunji was very exited about this new game. Dad I want a hotdog! Eric said. I want one too, me too both JD and Meg said. Ok kids I'll buy hotdogs and drinks; do you want a hotdog too, Bunji? Jack asked the shy little boy. Yes please! Lets go get something to eat then! Jack told his children. After getting their food they headed toward the bleachers to look for their sits. Jack, however, had something else in mind; Bunji why did you tell mommy to promise not to cry today? He asked. Because I saw her crying the other day and she was very sad because you weren't home. He told Jack. Jack knew why his wife was crying he knew all the pain his job cause her and how much she missed him. Jack could not concentrate on the game because of what Bunji had told him, he wish he did have to Bionic-1 all the time he wish he could spend all the time with her and the kids. Dad look! Look! It was a homerun! Eric said excitedly. After the game Eric explained Bunji the object of the game; I think I like this game! Bunji said. Good! Then I will teach you how to play! Eric said happily. Ok! You think you could teach me how to hit a homerun? Those are great! He said.  
  
Jack and the kids got back home late that day the kids were very happy and very tired too. How was the game? Helen asked them as they came in. It was great! Said Eric happily. I can see you had a lot of fun sweetheart! Helen told her son. How about you Bunji? Did you like the game? I loved it! Eric is going to teach me how to play baseball. He told his mommy. Come on children it is time for dinner Helen told the kids. After dinner the children had their dinner and watched some T.V. she took them to bed. Helen I need to talk to you Jack said to her; what is it? She asked. Helen Bunji told me today that you were crying the day before I came home. He told her. Helen did not want to look at him she had being crying and Bunji had comforted her in time of need; Helen why don't look at me? Helen I know that I have being neglectful of you and the kids and I am sorry for that. He said. Helen, please look at me! Jack pleaded. She turned and looked at him but the moment she laid eyes on him tears began roll down her eyes and she broke down. I am so sorry honey, I didn't mean to hurt you this way Jack said to her as he held her in his arms.  
  
The next day Eric had Bunji and JD in the backyard to play baseball his favorite sport in the world; ok to begin with this is a baseball glove or mitt, second this is the ball and this is the bat! He told his brothers. Now this is a baseball diamond were the game is play he explained, this is home base, first base, second, and third. When the ball is hit you have to run to first base if you get a hit but it didn't go far enough that is called a single, if you can get to second base it is called a double. Eric when on explaining the game to his brothers but JD didn't need any explanation of the game he already knew it. After that the three boys began to play and Bunji proved to be a good catcher, but their happy game was soon over when Eric hit Meg in the back of the head when he hit the ball in her direction. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
There was a long silence or at least it felt like this for the children. Slowly Meg's hadn moved up to the spot on back of her head where the baseball had hit her. She touched it softly and soon her light blond hair was turning red at this spot. She looked at her hand and all of a sudden she broke down. Her little body hit the ground hard. Her brothers stood there and just watched this scene happening with opened mouths. Mommy! Dad! Please come quickly! JD screamed as loud as he could as Bunji and Eric kneeled down next to Meg and turned her around on her back. The back of her head was bleeding really badly. Tears were running down Eric's cheeks as he saw his sister lying there so lifeless. Is she dead? Bunji asked frightened as JD felt her pulse. He smiled at Bunji and shook his head no. I think she just passed out! He said, but was interrupted as they heard their parents running towards them fast. What happened, boys? Jack asked out of breath. Oh my gosh, Meggie! Helen screamed in shock as she fell down on her knees and picked her little girl up. Helen felt as if this all was just a bad dream. Just a nightmare. So what happened to your sister? Jack asked them again. We were just playing and all of a sudden Meg walked into our playground and we hadn't seen her. So Eric hit the ball and it came right to the back of her head. Then she just collapsed, Dad. We really didn't mean to do that! JD said and by the last words his voice got teary as he tried to hold back his tears. Jack smiled sadly at them and touched each head. I know that you didn't want this to happen! Please Jack let's take her to the hospital! Helen pleaded as she turned to her husband with panic in her eyes. Jack got dead serious again and took his daughter from his wife's arms. Don't worry baby, you'll be alright again! He whispered and kissed her forehead lightly.  
  
Soon the whole family was sitting in the van. Meg was lying on Helen's lap and the boys were sitting behind them in the backseat. Jack wanted to start the car, when his mobile started ringing. He sighed and answered. Helen was totally focused on Meg so she couldn't hear all the things he was saying on the phone, but as he ended the call Helen knew that it were bad news. I'm sorry, Helen, but I have to go! Sharp got a secret mission that is really important, but I'll just be gone for two hours. I told him what happened and he feels sorry. So he doesn't want me to leave you alone for so long and he'll send me back home in two hours. Jack said quietly to his wife, so the boys couldn't hear him. Jack felt sorry for leaving his family especially his ill daughter alone at this time, but he had no choice. Helen got a sad face and turned her head away as Jack wanted to give her a kiss goodbye. So he sighed sadly and kissed his daughter's forehead. Bye boys, I'll be back soon! He waved at his sons and quickly climbed out of the car before they were able to ask any questions. Helen moved to the driver's side of the van and started the car and quickly drove away without looking back at her husband.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
When they got to the hospital the doctor took one look at Meg and rushed her to one of the empty rooms and called for other nurses and doctors to come and help with the child. Helen wasn't allow near the room she was seating in the waiting room with her sons; two hours latter the doctor came out of the room to speak with her. Mrs. Bennett may speak with you? He asked. Yes Dr. How is she? Helen asked fearing the worst; she is ok but I will have Dr. Collins give her an MRI just to make sure no damage was done to her brain. He said. Mrs. Bennett what happened to her? How did she get hurt? He asked looking at her from head to toe. Helen knew he was wondering if she had something to do with her daughter's injury. My sons were playing baseball they didn't see her and when her brother hit the ball he hit her in the head. Helen told him. The doctor just nodded and proceeded to ask the boys what happened just to make sure she wasn't lying.  
  
Which one of you young men hit her? He asked. I did Eric said visibly sad. You did? How? My brother JD threw the ball and I hit it with my bat, I didn't see my sister I just hit the ball and it her. Eric then broke down in tears the doctor now knew Helen had not lie when she said it was her son the one who hurt the little girl. Is she going to be all right? Bunji asked with a worry look on his little face. Yes she is, you needn't worry about her the doctor told him. Just then Jack came into the hospital and saw his wife and children talking to the doctor. Helen! How is Meg? He asked. Jack this is Dr. Morris he said she is going to be fine she said. Hello Dr. Jack said and shook his hand. Can I see her? He asked. Not yet Mr. Bennett right now Dr. Collins is given her and MRI to check her brain for injuries I will tell you when you can see her. He said. Jack passed from one end of the room to the other he was worry about his little girl.  
  
One hour latter Dr. Morris came out and told them they could see their child. How are you feeling sweetheart? Helen asked her daughter. I'm fine mommy, when am I going home? She asked. Not yet baby, the doctor says you have to stay here until tomorrow. Jack told her. But I want to go home today! She said in a sad voice. I know my sweet but you have to do what the doctor says and besides it is just for one night, I can stay here tonight with you if you want. Jack told her. Ok daddy! You can stay with me but you are not going anywhere until I go home tomorrow, is that a deal? She asked. That's a deal pumpkin! Jack said and smiled at her. Meg gave him a hug and kiss she was happy her father would stay with her for the night she was very scare of staying alone in the hospital. Can we stay here too? Eric asked. Why do you want to stay here? Helen asked her son. Meg is here because of me I want to keep her company too. The boy said. If Eric is staying can I stay too? Me too! Both JD and Bunji said wanting to stay with their sister because they felt they had done her wrong. Wait a minute you are not staying here! Jack told them. Who is going to stay with your mother? He asked them. The boys looked at each other and said mommy can stay too! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
No, boys you can't stay here! You have to protect your mother. Jack said as he looked at his sons. But mom can protect herself really good and Meg is hurt, so we have to help you protecting her! Eric said in his usual stubborn voice just like his father. They were interrupted as the door opened and Helen came back in. She had been talking to Dr. Morris. All right boys, you are allowed to stay here with your father. She said as Eric and JD cheered happily by hearing the good news. But Bunji got his sad face again. But Mommy where are you going? He asked her as he looked at her upset face. I'll go home, my angel. You'll stay with Meggie and I'll go home and do some work. I really have much to do and I know that Meg is safe because you are here! She said and tried to smile at her children. She gave Meg a small kiss on the head and waved at her children without looking at her husband. Bye children and sleep well tonight! She closed the door behind her. All of a sudden Bunji jumped off the bed and ran to the door. Where are you going, Bunji? Eric asked his brother stunned. I don't want to leave Mommy alone, because she'll cry again if I do! He said seriously and opened the door. He looked down the hall and found her walking through a door at the end of the hall. Mommy! He screamed as he ran as fast as he could. Helen looked up and saw her little baby-boy running up to her. Her heart started beating faster and she kneeled down. Bunji let himself fall into her waiting arms as she spun her around in the air. I love you, Bunji! Helen said happily as she kissed his head. It was difficult for her to hide her tears, but she had promised him not to cry. Even if she was waling through dark times at the moment she still had her light, her little angel.  
  
The food doesn't taste very good! Eric said as he, JD, Meg and his father ate their dinner. It had been a sad atmosphere in the room since Bunji left. Jack knew that he was a coward. He left his wife alone in this situation, but he had been afraid of his little baby. He just couldn't leave her alone in this situation, but he also understands that she needed him now at home. Their marriage was dead. When had been the last time they had really kissed or made love? Dad, look! Eric said all of a sudden and brought his father back to reality. Meggie is crying! Jack looked at his dear daughter and saw tears running down her face. He laid his hands on her small shoulders. He was surprised by her sudden outburst. Honey, what's wrong? Does your head ache again? Are you hurt? He asked her concerned and looked at her closely. Daddy . . . She sniffed as she pressed her face against his chest. Daddy, I think Mommy doesn't love me anymore! She cried sadly and her tears made his heart ache. That's not true Meggie! You know that she loves you very much, baby! Why do you think she doesn't love you? He asked her as he hugged her close. Because . . . she always plays with Bunji. She just loves him now and not me! She goes shopping with him, sleeps with him and gives him hugges and kisses. She cried unhappily into her father's shirt.  
  
Helen was in bed and read a book about the new boat that was created for marine biologists. From the corner of her eyes she saw the door open and looked up. Bunji was standing in the doorway. He pressed his huge teddy bear tightly against his body and his black hair was hanging down his face. He looked adorable. Like her little angel. Baby, what's wrong? She asked him worried as she saw his frightened face. I had a bad dream, Mommy! Can I sleep with you? He asked softly and Helen waved at him. Of course you can Baby, come here! His face lit up and he ran to Jack's side of the bed and climbed in. Helen put her arms around his small body and his lied his head on her chest and felt the material of her satin nightgown on his cheeks. Her smell reached his nose and he loved her smell. She smelled like a mom and like roses. He closed his eyes and pressed himself closer to her afraid that he might lose her. You don't have to be afraid, they are just dreams and they aren't real! He could hear her say to him, but he was nearly asleep. Mommy, why have you been crying the last weeks? He asked her sleepy. Helen sighed sadly and kissed his black hair some times. Jack was gone and your brothers and sister were angry with me and then I had really bad nightmares. They felt real even if they were just dreams. I saw that something bad would happen to my family and me and I had the dream over and over again. She saw that Bunji had fallen asleep in her arms. She hugged him carefully and closed her eyes as well.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The next day Jack and kids got back home, Meg was still very sad that her mommy preferred this new brother and not her. How are you feeling, Meggie? Helen asked her daughter. I'm fine, thank you. She said sadly. Why the long face sweet cheeks? At that moment Meg broke down in tears she could not hold her sadness any longer and told her mother what was in her head. You love Bunji more than me a tearful Meg accused. Helen was stunned to hear her child say that. Meg that isn't true, I love you just as much as I love Bunji. Helen said in her defense. If you love me why didn't you stay at the hospital with me? Why did you take Bunji home? She asked. Honey I had a lot to do at home and the doctor told me that he could not allow any more people to stay in your room. Helen answered. Meg on the other hand didn't believe her and ran to her room crying. Helen wanted to run after her but Jack held her back; let her go Helen, let her get her emotions under control she had a hard day yesterday and she needs to be alone for a little while.  
  
Bunji saw the whole thing unfold in front of him and he knew he needed to talk to Meg alone. While Helen and Jack talk Bunji headed towards Meg's room to talk to her when Eric and JD saw him. Where are you going? Eric asked. I'm going to talk to Meg she is mad at mommy because of me. He said. We will go with you JD offered. Bunji smiled at him and took both his brothers hands and when upstairs to talk to their sister. When they entered they saw Meg laying in her bed her back turned to them; Meg can we talk? Bunji asked a little afraid. She turned to face him, sat on the bed and motion all three of them to come and sit with her. What do you want? She asked. Meg I'm sorry mommy wasn't with you at the hospital yesterday I truly am sorry Bunji began; I came home with her because she has been crying for the last week and I was afraid she was going to cry again if I wasn't with her. He continued. He is right you know Eric said. I agree! I have seen mommy crying for no apparent reason and when I asked her why she was crying she didn't want to tell me. JD said.  
  
Meg could not denied that she too had seen her mother crying and had asked and she would always tell her it was nothing. What do you think is making mommy cry? She asked Bunji. She told that she was having bad dreams that they made her cry because she is afraid they'll come true. Bunji told her. Did she tell you what kind of dreams she is having? JD asked. She said she saw that something bad was going to happen to all of us and that is why is crying all the time. Is there anything we can do to help her deal with those dreams? Eric asked. I don't know, but I wish I could do something for her Bunji said. I'm sorry about what I said about mommy loving you more than me. Meg told Bunji. It is ok; you had your right to say whatever you want. Was Bunji's response. Then Meg reached over to him and gave her little brother a sisterly hug and kiss on the cheek. JD and Eric soon joined in the hug they knew that they needed to be together to help their mother and their father as well, whatever his job was he was always away from home and he and their mother needed each other. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
I think we should show Mommy that we love her! And that her nightmares won't come true. I'm sure this would help her very much! JD said to his little siblings. They nodded their heads wildly. He was a smart boy and the children always looked up to him. He knew many things and he was able to do always the right things. That's a good idea, JD! We can do that! Eric said and then turned to his sister. Meggie, but I think you should tell Mommy that you didn't mean it like you said. Meg was on the verge of tears again and the boys laid their hands on her back as they saw that she was fighting with tears again. You are right, let's go now and search for Mommy! Meg said as she got up and her brother's followed her outside the room. They went to the bedroom of their parents and first listened outside the door. In former times when they just walked in they had found their parents in strange positions and naked. They had always been very embarrassed about that and so they decided to listen first if they could hear any noises from inside the room. But it was all-quiet. Meg knocked on the door carefully. Come in! They could hear their father say. JD slowly opened the door and they saw Jack standing in front of the bed. He had just showered and was now getting his jeans and shirt back on. Hey you! What can I do for you! He asked them smiling as he put his shirt over his hair. We are looking for Mommy! Bunji said and Jack looked at him surprised. You are looking for Mommy? Why? The boys looked at Meg and waited for her answer. But tears were building up in the corner of her eyes again and she ran to her father. Jack immediately bent down and took his small daughter into his arms. Meggie, honey, why are you crying again? He asked her softly as he rocked her back and forth. Meg sniffed into her father's fresh shirt and threw her arms around his neck. Daddy, I didn't mean to say those things to Mommy and I'm afraid that she's mad at me right now! She cried unhappily. Jack just smiled at her and drew her closer to him. Oh, baby, you know that your Mommy loves you very much and so she won't be angry with you! She was a little sad, but if you tell her that you are sorry and that you love her too, she'll be happy again! He said and Meg looked in her father's eyes. So you won't leave Mommy? Jack looked at her confused. So that was what they were worried about. Why should I leave your mother? He asked her and turned also to his sons. Because you are gone so often and it's sad for Mommy and us. Eric said to his Dad. Jack sighed and answered. I'm sorry about leaving you, but my job is really strict and I don't have much free time, but it's important and I have to go when they call me! But I promise you I'll never leave you or your mother. Because I love you all so much and I can't stand not being with you for a long time! Really? Meg asked hopefully and Jack just kissed her forehead. Of course sweetheart. The boys had watched the scene and were happy that their father trusted Meg. Bunji walked up to Jack until he stood next to him. Mommy has nightmares! He said nervously and Jack immediately turned his head towards the boy. What are you saying Bunji? He asked shocked and let go of Meg. She has nightmares? Bunji just nodded his head seriously. Jack laid his hands down on his shoulders and looked deeply into his eyes. How do you know? How long and what are they about? Please tell me! He said stressful. She told me when I asked her why she had been so sad the last time. Last night she told me that she has nightmares every night and in the dreams we were kill by evil people and she was afraid that it might come true!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
She told you that? Yes she did and she is very afraid she doesn't want anything bad to happen to you. Bunji finished. I will talk to your mommy about her bad dreams, now Meg you have to go to her and tell you are sorry for what you said to her is that ok honey? Yes daddy, but where is mommy? She asked. She is in the study reading you can talk to her there. Jack told her. The kids took off in a second leaving Jack alone to wonder why his wife had not spoken to him about the nightmares she was having. Why did she tell Bunji and not the other children or him? Then the worse of thoughts occurred to him. Helen doesn't love me anymore! That caused Jack to swallow hard as if a knot was formed at his through. I love Helen and I know that she loves me or does she? Jack could not understand what was happening to their marriage she knew he was Bionic-1 and had being for longer than they had being married, then why was she acting this way? Jack pondered all these questions and others as he finished dressing.  
  
The children found their mother in the study like their father had said and now it was time for Meg to give her apology but she was frighten. What if mommy doesn't forgive me? She asked her brothers. Don't worry Meg mommy will forgive you. Eric told her. Come on Meg go tell her you're sorry you'll see she will not be angry with you anymore. JD encouraged her. Do you want us to go with you? Bunji asked. Meg smiled at him and nodded yes; all the children walked into the study to where Helen was setting reading a paper. Mommy? Can I talk to you, please? Sure pumpkin, what is it? I . . .I wanted to say I was sorry for what I said to you today; I didn't mean it. Meg said and broke down in tears. Helen couldn't be angry with her daughter she understood why the girl had said those hurtful words. Come here honey, I love you very much and I know why you said those words I accept your apology and I'm no longer angry with you. Helen told his daughter as she held her.  
  
Jack came to the study to find the most wonderful sights he had ever seen; his wife and children setting and reading together. I see you have made peace with your mother Meg. Jack said as he entered. Mommy is angry with me anymore the girl said with a smile. Jack notice that all his children were looking at him but not his beloved wife; children could you please go play to your playroom? I need to talk to your mother in private. Jack ordered his kids. The children didn't asked why they knew why so they took the book their mother was reading to them and left to read it elsewhere. Helen we need to talk Jack began. Talk? Why? Helen why didn't you tell me about your nightmares? Because there is nothing you can do to make them go away. Helen said and as she spoke she began to cry. Helen I love you! You know that, don't you? I know Jack, I love you too, very much and that is why these dreams scare me because I'm afraid I will lose you to Scarab. She told him through tears. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Jack's heartache by seeing his wife in this state. He went up to her and took her in his arms. Helen, please you have to trust me! I'm careful in what I do and I'm always trying to find a peaceful way out. But I'm always thinking of you and our children and that keeps me going. It makes me strong and brave. I always tell me: You fight to protect your family. The most important thing in your life! He pressed his face into his wife's soft brown hair and took in her beautiful smell. He had missed being so close to her. It's been so long since they spend time together. Helen sniffed and her tears wettened his shirt. Jack, I'm just really scared. I'm sorry, honey, but it's so difficult. You've been away so often and the kids hate me, because I lie to them when I promise them you'll be back soon. They call me names and leave me behind. That tears me apart! Just Bunji stays with me! He even started calling me Mommy and wants me to marry his father and live with them, when he's back. Bunji was my light the last weeks. He was the only one who really showed me that he loved me! Jack wanted to stop her words, but Helen quickly laid her fingers on his lips. She was getting more and more angry. She finally had to admit her true feelings. She couldn't be the lovely and caring wife and mother all the time! She had needs and feelings. She needed love, joy, spent time with her children to play or the touch and the love of her husband. Jack, I know that you want to tell me that you love me too. I believe you when you say you do, but why the hell don't you show it to me! Meg even said to me that I don't love her. She and her brother's don't show me that they love me! I show them my love for them every single day and they don't seem to notice it anyway! Helen stepped back and Jack had to let go of her. She looked in his eyes. At least she tried, but it was difficult through her tears. And when was the last time you spend time with me Jack? When did we have sex the last time? When was the last time you kissed me or told me you love me? It's so long ago and I can't even remember how it feels to be with you! There was a long silence between them. They were both afraid to look at the other person. It was true it had been long ago since they were a real married couple. And . . . and I have these nightmares. They destroy me from the inside! I see Scarab, coming to our house. He starts beating and killing the children and raped me and then I screamed for you he just laughed and told me you were dead. Helen's voice was without any emotions or feelings. She looked on the ground to hide her shame. Jack was stunned and shocked. Since I was a little girl, I had the chance to see the future in my visions or dreams. It stopped when I turned 14, but now it came back and I'm afraid that it's true! So I'm frightened that something could happen to you and I'm really scared and nervous. So I'm sorry about my words earlier. I'm really sorry! With that she ran out of the study and up to their bedroom.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Jack didn't know what to do he was a family man, a father, a husband or was he? He didn't know what to tell his wife to make her happy again but she was right it had been a long time since they made love since they were alone just then prof. Sharp called him; Bionic-1 are you there? Yes prof. I am here what is it? Scarab is attacking the London research facility they need you right now! Sharp finished. Jack sighted and said he was on his way. I am off to London he though without my beloved wife. Before leaving Jack when to see the children and asked where their mother was. She is in the bathroom daddy. JD told him. I . . .I have to go now my boss called me and said it was very important please tell your mommy good-bye for me and I will be back in about a week. He told them. But before leaving Eric got in front of him and kick him in the leg. Eric why did you do that? Because mommy is crying and you made her cry! The little boy said angrily. I have to go was all Jack said and left the house. Helen came out of the bathroom and saw her children with tears in their eyes. What is wrong? She asked them with concerned in her voice. Daddy just left and he told us to say good-bye to you from him JD explained. Where is daddy going? Meg asked sadly. Why doesn't he tell us where he is going? Bunji asked then. Never mind that why does he say his work is more important than us? An angry Eric asked.  
  
Helen wished she could explained her children the complicated life their father led but they wouldn't understand even she couldn't understand her husband anymore. I don't know; I wish I did but I don't! She practically screamed at them. The kids were stunned to hear their mother speak to them so she had never ever raised her voice at them before; Bunji in particular was very hurt by the way she had acted. Helen saw the sadness in their eyes and knew she had made a terrible mistake. I am sorry I spoke to you that way she said. But right now I don't know what to do and I don't know what to tell you about your father she said through tears. We're sorry we asked so many questions JD said. Don't be sorry it is your right to ask any question that comes to your mind, but the truth is that I cannot answer them all because I don't have the answers you are looking for. The kids just nodded their understanding and decided they would ask their father once he came home in a week like he had said but they knew he wasn't even sure if he was coming back in a week. Sit mommy please Meg told her mother. Helen did as her little girl told her and wondered what was on her mind. Do you want something to drink or eat? She asked. Yes thank you! Was Helen's reply she knew her children loved her now and they wanted to make her feel better even if her husband didn't. I'll make you a sandwich JD said. I will bring you some orange juice Bunji said. I'll get you your favorite magazine Meg said and ran to her parents' bedroom in search of the magazine. Eric meanwhile sat next to his mother to comfort her.  
  
I love you very much mommy! He said to her. Helen began to cry again she was touched deeply by the way her children wanted to make her feel better. Don't cry mommy we are here for you even if we don't show it. He said. At that moment Eric reached up and hugged his mother tightly. The other children came with what they had promised and comforted their mother now that she needed them the most. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Helen was back in the study. She read a new book about sea-biology. This morning she got a letter from a university in San Francisco and they asked her if she wanted to continue her studies there. She was a very talented woman and many people knew her because of the work she did during her first studies at college. But she had to quit college because she got pregnant with Meg and Eric. Now she had the chance to work again. She was able to do her favorite things again. In her age she was older than most of the other students but she didn't care. This letter made her a little happier. It had been 7 days now since Jack had left them. Without saying goodbye to her! It hurt her very much but she had her children back now! They were so cute and nice to her and she loved that. They had been together during the last week very often. They went shopping or to the beach or cinema or they were just playing. She enjoyed the time she spent with them and it made her mind leave Jack and her marriage problems.  
  
Mommy? Eric stood in the doorway holding the phone in his hand. Helen turned her head to look at her son. Yeah, honey? What is it? Eric walked up to her and handed her the receiver. Professor Sharp wants to talk to you! He said in his usual voice, but a could shiver ran down Helen's back as she heard that. It had something to do with Jack! He was in danger or even worse... hurt or dead! Helen tried to hide her fears in front of her son. Thank you honey! She said and took the phone. Her voice was sounding normal. Helen waited till Eric was out of the room before bringing the receiver to her ear. Hello? Oh hi Helen! It's me, Prof. Sharp! The older man said cheerfully. Oh hi Prof. What can I do for you? She asked and now she wasn't able to hold back her shaking voice. Sharp was silent for a second. You don't have to be scared, Helen. Jack is on his way back home now the mission had been successful. He said softly and Helen sighed in relief. She couldn't imagine what she had done when he had been hurt. I'm calling you because I just talked to the team that is searching for Hideo Sakura, Bunji's father. The leader of the team told me that they have stopped their search for him yesterday. They weren't able to find him and they don't have any sign of him . . . Helen was shocked and her heart was beating fats. She felt sorry for Bunji, because now all his hopes were dead, but she was also happy. Even if it was selfish, but now she could keep him! They will declare his death in 5 days and it would be nice if you could tell Bunji the news. I know he loves you very much and you are his closest person at the moment! Helen took in a deep breath. Yes I'll do that, Prof. But please tell me what will happen now with Bunji. Sharp laughed softly. He had expected this question. I already talked to the adoption central and they will let you adopt Bunji if you want. Helen smiled to herself. Of course we want and I don't want to give him back now. He is a big part of our family and I'm sure the children don't want to lose his little brother as well. That's nice Helen! I'm happy about that and I know that he'll have the best chances in your family. He paused again before speaking up again, but yet in a sad voice. Helen, darling, I know that you and Jack have some problems at the moment and that it's really difficult, but please you have to support him. His missions are always very important and he has to save the world all the time. I know that you and the kids need him at home, but please give him a chance again! He is really missing you and your time together! Helen sighed again and fought back the tears. Ok, Prof. Bye!  
  
Bunji can I talk to you please, honey! Helen said as she walked into the living room. The kids turned to her and she gave them a wink. Would you please go outside for a minute. I want to talk to him alone. The children nodded and left. Helen sighed and sat down next to her little angel. He was looking at her with sad eyes as if he already knew what she wanted to tell him. Your father wasn't found Bunji and so they stopped their search. They will tell you that he's dead. She said softly and Bunji got tears in his eyes. Helen hugged him close to her. I'm really sorry, my angel, but if you want you can stay here with us! He looked up at her with hope in his eyes. Really Mommy? Helen smiled and caressed his cheek. Of course, Bunji or do you think a mother would leave her baby alone just after finding it? He smiled sadly at her and pressed his head to her chest. I know that he's alive and some day I'll see him again, but now he has a mission to do and that's really important! Helen kissed his head. He really loves you and you should never forget that!  
  
Helen was sitting in her bed. It was already late in the evening and the kids were sleeping already. She was thinking about the things that Sharp had told her. Maybe she should listen to him and give their marriage and their love a chance.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A few minutes latter Jack entered the bedroom and saw his wife reading was she waiting for him? Helen? She looked up to see her husband standing by the doorway waiting to be invited in. Jack honey we need to talk. She said and Jack came in and sat next to her. Helen I know what happened with the search of Bunji's father, prof. Sharp told me before I left and I can assume he told you already. He said. Yes I know; Jack you wouldn't mind if we adopt the child would you? I was thinking about it as I was coming back home, he doesn't have any other family he loves us all and I don't think I could let go of him myself. Helen smiled at him she now knew her husband shared the same feelings she had for the boy. Does Bunji know about his father? Yes he knows I told him right after Sharp called me; he is so sad poor thing.  
  
While Helen and Jack talked about Bunji's future he came in running into their room with fat tears running down his cheeks. What is the matter, honey? Helen said with alarm. I had a bad dream the child replied. What kind of a dream? Jack asked him. I dream that a monster was trying to eat me! He said through tears and holding on tightly to Helen. No monsters are coming to eat you, son I will make sure of that. Jack told him. Can I sleep with you? It was such a simple request Jack and Helen had no problem with it and let Bunji jump in and sleep in between the both of them. Helen held him in her arms she knew he liked that and kissed him softly in the head, Bunji had taken the news of his father hard and now needed her more than ever.  
  
The next day the kids were thrill to find their father at home making breakfast for them, but Bunji wasn't in the mood for breakfast he was so sad and his siblings knew why. Don't worry Bunji you are going to stay here with us now. Meg offered in comfort. Yeah you are part of the family now. Eric said putting his arm around his shoulder. You became our little brother the moment you came in to our house. JD said to him. Bunji gave his siblings a sad smile he loved them but now he didn't have his father, he had lost him just like he had lost his mother. Helen and I were talking last night and we are going to adopt you make you our son legally. Jack told the child.  
  
You are? Bunji's face lit up like a candle he didn't know his new father loved him so much, but the good news about his future made him cry. Why are you crying? Jack asked him. I'm crying because I am happy that I will have a family and because you and mommy love me so much. He said. Jack gave him a big hug and kiss his forehead he knew the news about his coming adoption were very exiting for him and, therefore, too much to take for the moment. I wanted to ask you something else, Bunji. Jack said. What is it? When JD came to live with us he was asked if he wanted to take our last name or keep his; the same question will be ask of you and I was wondering if you want to keep your original last name or take ours? Do I have to tell you know? No, not right now just make sure you know when we go to the agency in two weeks. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ 


End file.
